If the Shoe Fits
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: Sometimes just when life is full of surprises, then is one woman who got the biggest one, and possibly her best one ever!


**Here's a new story for a quite a while hope you enjoy. It's a doozie!**

 **Kick Buttowski & Co. - Sandro Corsaro & Chris Savino**

A woman is getting fully dressed to go out to spend some time with her husband on their 10th wedding anniversary until she realizes one of her shoes is missing. She walked out of her room to the living room to find the missing shoe. She sees a table with breakfast with fine wine. This rarely happens to her at times until she now realizes this, especially one day that changed her life around to connect the occasion.

 _Julie Trenton, best friend (and step-sister) of Kendall Perkins, was getting married to her life-long boyfriend Gunther Magnuson, and she asked for Kendall and Julie's younger sister, Haley to be her bridesmaids and they agreed with no reluctancy._

 _Julie and Gunther's friends and family made to the ceremony of matrimony, including Julie's mother Kathy, Kendall's parents, the Magnusons, Mr. & Mrs. Buttowski, Wade, Former Principal Henry, Mr. Vickle, Lucy, Jessica, Melissa, Jackie, Mouth, Emo Kid, and Brianna, even Kendall's older sister Linnie and Julie's older brother Weston.  
Gunther proposed to Julie after their high school graduation before Julie headed to Colesium University and Gunther went to Apple Tech University. They visited each other during those times and wanted to have the wedding after they both graduated from college._

 _Julie and Gunther's friends and family made to the ceremony of matrimony, including Julie's mother Kathy, Kendall's parents, the Magnusons, Mr. & Mrs. Buttowski, Wade, Former Principal Henry, Mr. Vickle, Jackie, Mouth, Emo Kid, and Brianna, even Kendall's older sister Linnie and Julie's older brother Weston._

 _But there was mysterious best man Gunther asked about, Kendall thought that was strange that Kick didn't even come to his own best friend's wedding until she took a good gander under the disguise and realizes that is Kick! At first she was surprised and disappointed knowing Kick and Gunther are best friends since childhood, but it wasn't until she saw good under that messy brown hair that she knows it's him._

 _After Gunther and Julie left to go on their honeymoon, Kendall look down at her feet and realizes that she is missing one shoe. Haley suggested they look around the church to recover Kendall's missing shoe. She went into the hallway to find the guy who was Gunther's best man. She follows him to the hallway._

 _Kendall: "Excuse me! What are you doing out here in the hallway?"_

 _Man: "I was gonna ask you the same question."_

 _Kendall: "What do you mean by that?"_

 _The mysteriously removes his hat and uncovers his brown hair with blue eyes that Kendall remembers fondly._

 _Kendall: "Kick?"_

 _Kick: "Yep, long time, no see."_

 _Kendall: "I can imagine. The great Kick Buttowski finally got the big break."_

 _Kick: "Yeah, although there are things I wanted to do beside that?"_

 _Kendall: "Oh, really, what's that?"_

 _Kick: "It's not really easy for me to say. So I wanted to all go out!"_

 _Kendall: "Really? Do you really mean that?"_

 _Kick: "Kendall, I know we had a rough start on childhood, and I'm mostly to blame for not giving you a chance earlier but because of me helding my reputation way high. I have no idea I was hurting you until you decide to annoy me to the third degree," Kendall was surprised by his confession, "I always thought you hated me so I decided to act like I hate you back. But then some events happens that changed my mind later on and wanted to do a truce with you. I know had no right acting like a buzzard, I just think you don't wanna deal with a troublemaker like me. I really like you like you, even though you may have not anymore."_

 _Kendall was speechless._

 _Kendall: "What makes you think I still don't like you like you, Kick?" Kick was listening carefully. "Yes, you are impulsive, but really who isn't? I'm to blame as well of our childhood rivalry. If I learned something through all of this, especially in my soccer career, is to not let someone stand in the way of who you are. I just didn't think you would want to be with a bratty teacher's pet like me?"_

 _Now Kick was speechless, but at least they both made it this far. So why stop now?_

 _Kick: "I don't care about your reputation, I like you like you, the smart, fast, loving, responsible, elegant Kendall Perkins. I don't regret what I'm saying to you."_

 _Kendall: "Really?"_

 _Kick: "Yes."_

 _Kendall: "I don't care about your daredevil reputation, I like you like you, the impulsive, fast, yet friendly, somewhat smart Clarence Buttowski."_

 _Kick: "You mean that?" Kendall nodded._

 _Kendall: "I suppose this wouldn't even possible without Julie?"_

 _Kick: "And I believe we both can think your best friend Julie and Haley for putting sense into both of us."_

 _Kendall: "They don't just care deeply about me, they care about you."_

 _Kick: "Even though they have a funny way of showing it at the beginning." Kendall giggled._

 _It wasn't until they finished that they looked into each other's eyes, sapphire and turquoise, with passion and sincerity for a half a minute. Kendall really sees how shart and a bit built up in his suit. Kick looks at Kendall, her hair slightly curled, pretty pink dress with flower patterns. Kick clears his throat quietly to break the moment a bit._

 _Kendall: "Kick, it may be a just dumb question, but have you seen my shoe?"_

 _Kick then reveals in his hands recovering her shoe._

 _Kick: "Right here, but before you do anything else. Put your hand on the front of your shoe."_

 _Kendall: (baffled but fixed her posture) "Oookay." (Kendall put her hand into her shoe and pulled out a tiny box. Kick then takes out of her shoe and then bends in one knee and opens the box revealing a golden ring, surprising Kendall._

 _Kick: "Kendall Perkins, will you marry me?"_

 _Kendall: "Really?" Kick nodded and here eyes filled with tears of joy. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you, Kick Buttowski!" She hugged him and ended in an embrace._

 _Kick chaperoned Kendall into a bench for her to sit._

 _Kick: "May I?"_

 _Kendall nodded. Kendall sat down and lent Kick her left foot. Kick put the shoe on her, she looks at her now-fiance dreamily as he does._

 _Kick: "A perfect fit if you ask me."_

 _Kendall blushes heavily and smiled. She leaned further to kiss him, who returned the kiss later on._

 _Kick: "You ready to go?"_

 _Kendall: "Yep."_

 _Kendall got up from the bench and walked in arm in arm with her future husband to exit the church to see Haley waiting._

 _Kick: "How long you've been standing there?"_

 _Haley: "Long enough to hear of the future Mr & Mrs Buttowski. (Haley giggles) Congratulations, I'm really happy it's finally happening!"_

 _Haley went to hug the new couple. Kendall hugged her younger sister happily._

 _Kendall: "Thank you, sis!"_

 _Haley: "If you ask me, you two seem like opposites but there's more depth within that if you reach deep enough in each other without holding back."_

 _Kick: "Trust me, Haley, I almost did it the hard way. Not anymore."_

 _Kendall and Haley smiled. The three then exited the church._

 _Haley: "I can't wait to tell Gunther and Julie after they get back from their honeymoon."_

 _Kendall: "Let's tell them together, Kick would want to that as well."_

 _Haley: "You're not afraid, are you, Kick?"_

 _Kick: "Afraid of tell my best friend married to the girl who loves him that I'm finally with someone I finally have because I finally came my senses? No chance!"_

 _Kendall: "Great!"_

 _Haley: "Yeah, because neither Kick Buttowski or Kendall Perkins are afraid of what obstacles come their way."_

 _Kick: "You sure got wiser than ever."_

 _Haley: "Well I got to thank Julie and Kendall for that."_

If her hunches are right, Kick is right there on the sofa on the living room beckoning her to come over. She smiled and went over and sat next to her husband. Kendall was thrilled that Kick remembers the anniversary of their wedding.

Kendall: "You remembered!"

Kick: "I never forget that day when I proposed to you."

Kendall: "Yeah, neither did I."

Kendall looked at the photo of her and Kick on their wedding day and another one with them and their kids. Flame is 8 years old has the idenity of both her parents, their 5-year old son Tyler who wears a shirt similar to her mom's childhood outfit, and of course their 18 month old daugher, Elizabeth. Kendall smiling at the photos with glee.

Kick: "Kendall, I wasn't joking with you when I said confessed to you and said I love you. I mean it, when the great soccer gal Perkins being my gal, that is one of my deep desires besides being the #1 daredevil."

Kendall: "And I'm glad I never gave up my love for you because no matter who much I denied it at the time when we were kids, I always liked you liked you, and when you confessed to me, I was moved."

Kick: "I have may some stupid mistakes, but confesses to you while loving you is no laughing matter."

Kendall: "Oh, Kick." She kissed his cheek.

Kick brings Kendall's left leg in his lap and rubbed her foot then gave it a light tickle before putting her shoe on.

Kendall (giggles): "Kick!"

Kick (playfully): "Hey, it's not my fault you're ticklish or have the cutest laugh after all this time."

Kendall: "You mean that?"

Kick: "Looking at right now in your eyes I do. I love you and Happy Anniversary.

Kendall: (smiles) And I you and Happy Anniversary.

Their lips met with passion and love so pure.

Kick: "It's not over yet. We still a day left. Wanna go for a ride?"

Kendall (gleefully): "Sure. I'll get dressed."

The couple went on a ride in town and compete in each other in some games in the arcade. The later celebrated with their kids and their friends.

 **THE END Hope you enjoy this story!**


End file.
